Emperor of Großgermania
|style = Imperial Majesty |residence = Imperial Palace, Nordhausen |appointer = Reichstag |termlength = at leisure of the Reichstag |formation = 12 December 2008 |inaugural = |website = http://monarch.reg.gß/ |footnotes = Michael was first coronated as Emperor on 12 December 2008, but was replaced by Alexandra von Nassau during a ''coup d'état'' from 21 May - 7 June 2009.}} }} The title of this article contains the character 'ß'. Where it is unavailable or not desired, the name may be represented as '''Emperor of Grossgermania'.'' The Emperor of Greater Germania ( : Reichskaiser von Großgermania) is the of Großgermania. The title is feminized to Empress (German: Reichskaiserin) in the event of a female ruler. The formal style of the Emperor varies with each monarch. The current Emperor is Michael von Preußen. With the creation of Großgermania on 12 December 2008 and the promulgation of the Constitution of Großgermania, the rulership of the nation was instituted in an elected Emperor, who serves as 'Head of State of the People’s Empire, is the symbol of its unity, and the guarantee of its sovereignty and independence'. Under the (1871–1918), the King of Prussia served as Emperor, and had absolute power within the nation (although some of this power was often delegated to lower officials, notably a Chancellor). The position of head of state was transfered to a Reichspräsident during the , a position merged with the position of Chancellor (the head of government) in 1934, when assumed both titles and became Führer ( : Leader) of the . The title of Führer effectively served in the same manner as Emperor. Following the partition of Germany in 1949, two states emerged: the communist in the East and the capitalist in the West. The head of state of both nations assumed the title of President, although East Germany soon abandoned this title in favor of the title Chairman of the Council of State (the Council was, by law, a collective head of state). When Germany in 1990, the President of West Germany became head of state of the entire country. The last President of Germany, Horst Köhler, assumed the title of Ministerpräsident (English: Prime Minister) of Großgermania upon its formation, serving as of the new Empire. In accordance with the principles of National Unionism, Großgermania is an elective monarchy. Upon the death, abdication, or impeachment of the Emperor, the Reichstag holds a debate over the successorship of the position. A new Emperor is then elected by that body. Under the Constitution, the person elected cannot be a member of the Reichstag. As per the policies of the National Unionist Party of Großgermania, the Emperor is its head, and assumes the title of Perpetual Vicar of the Party. The Emperor holds the sole ability to impose political legislation in the Empire, although it is subject to veto by the Reichstag. Michael von Preußen was named as the first Emperor of Großgermania in the Constitution. On 21 May 2009, he was illegally impeached by the Reichstag, which replaced him with the Princess of Luxembourg, Alexandra von Nassau, who reigned as Empress. Following the establishment of a government-in-exile in , Michael gained the support of and , as well as many divisions of the Imperial Military of Großgermania, in leading an invasion to reclaim the throne. On 7 June, Alexandra surrendered unconditionally. Category:Government and Politics of Großgermania Category:Monarchies